The present invention disclosed herein relates to a bracket used for a terminal with a camera module.
Generally, terminals with a camera include all kinds of terminals including a camera module that can photograph images. Examples of terminals include smartphones, smartwatches, tablet PCs, black boxes, digital cameras, film cameras, and camcorders.
As existing brackets for terminals with a camera, which are used to hold terminals, a place mounted bracket that is fixedly installed onto one place and a hand type bracket (called “selfie stick”) that is used in hand of a user are widely known.
However, since the place mounted bracket is used while being fixed onto one place, it is difficult to photograph a user in motion and action. Also, in case of the hand type bracket, since a user cannot use both hands, there is a limitation in use for activities such as cooking or exercise in which both hands are needed.